


Trapped

by DaniProblemChild



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, POV First Person, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniProblemChild/pseuds/DaniProblemChild
Summary: After the plantation fire





	Trapped

I awoke from my death sleep, finding that Lestat had already awaken as usual before I did.

He was restlessly meandering around the room we were locked in much like a wild animal would in a cage, looking for a way out. 

Slowly memories trickled into my mind of the nightmarish events of the night before, me burning down the Pointe du Lac estate, the murderous rampage that I went on to kill the slaves and last but not least putting Lestat's father out of his suffering at Lestat's demand. 

I remembered that we were temporarily staying at Babette's Freniere estate and that she was to see us sometime tonight. 

Lestat was pacing the room in anxiousness. "That was foolish of you to have trusted her. We may never get out of here." He spoke with spite in his tone. 

I said nothing, not willing to waste energy on debating with him, I merely listened to the noises that the house had to offer which were more sensible than what Lestat had to say.

Lestat looked at me closely, as if to glean information from my expression, his face than broke into a devious smile. "What is Babette to you?"

His question shook me, I wasn't expecting him to ask me something like that at all. Looking into his face I sensed that he was showing a tinge of jealousy. "I don't really know..." I looked away from Lestat's intense stare.

"Don't succumb to your mortal instincts, there's not a chance that she would want you nor have feelings for you. However she would take pleasure to see your demise since there is a fear in her that you will be unable to allay." Lestat spoke as if he had spoken the truth. 

I refused to try to understand what he meant. "I think you're wrong." I repositioned myself atop my coffin, using it for a seat rather than sitting at ground level. 

"Don't waste your time in trying to reason with her or profess your love for her because she certainly does not see you as someone she could love." Lestat paused, settling his gaze on me. "Besides, why waste time in loving someone who would never love you back? She'll die and you'll be without again. Why not love someone who loves you for who and what you are?" His voice became smooth and seductive, the expression on his face changed to an enchanting one much like when I saw him when I was a mortal. 

I felt entranced by his grey eyes and could not bring myself to speak, he moved towards me slowly. A feeling of unease gnawing at me, there was nowhere I could run even though really I didn't want to. 

"She could never love you like I can." Lestat's voice held confidence and even I nodded in agreement with him. 

He reached out a hand and touched my cheek, his hand was cold but no colder than my own flesh. Lestat's eyes captivated mine and I nearly swooned from only making eye contact with him. 

I studied his face and hair, noting his exquisiteness and feeling an odd feeling that I didn't understand, with preternatural speed he kissed me, I wasn't even sure what had happened but I had felt a soft sensation upon my lips which wasn't for long at all but it was long enough for my body and mortal emotions to notice. 

"Did you.... kiss me?" I asked, my nervousness which shouldn't be there began to surface. 

"No I hit you on the head." Lestat sighed and folded his arms in front of his chest, I still felt as though I was enchanted even after his harsh words. 

My eyes looked upon him and seemed to beckon to him, his smile returned to his face and he hovered over where I sat on my coffin, this time he leaned in and kissed me with a surprising gentleness at first before intensifying the passion. Strangely I had a fascination with his lips, the way they felt as they moved against mine sent a thrill down my spine. 

I clutched his golden mane in my hands while he continued to kiss me passionately, my fangs grazed his lower lip, causing him to hiss while his blood trickled out. "Lestat." I moaned between kisses and I could tell that doing so pleased him immensely. 

Lestat broke away from me and whispered in a tone that made my whole body shudder. "You're mine Louis, never forget that." With that he ran a sharp fingernail near a prominent vein on his neck, allowing it to bleed.

I watched the red liquid with lust filled eyes, my vampire nature overtaking my mortal tendencies. Lestat beckoned me to his neck, to which I complied. 

I drank slowly, not wanting to be violently pushed away might I nearly drain him to death from becoming lost in his taste and his heartbeat beating in harmony with mine. 

I felt my body react with pleasure from feeding from him, after some time he withdrew my head from his neck and nuzzled my own neck before sinking his teeth into my throat. 

I released a satisfied hum as he drank from me, I hoped that he felt the pleasure from sucking my blood like I did his or else what a waste if he didn't. 

As I laid back on the lid of my coffin Lestat stayed over me, drinking my blood. A soft sound left me and my head turned to face the door, only to see that Babette was standing there with a lantern in her hand. 

Her face was aghast with horror showing in her large eyes, Lestat raised up from me and saw Babette watching us. 

"A pity that no one has even the slightest bit of decency to knock." Lestat seemed to stagger towards her, I had no idea what was going on but I jumped to my feet, feeling mortified that she caught us in the act and what Lestat might do.


End file.
